


Pure Love in Kamurocho's Law Offices

by ShahHira



Series: The Jester's Quarry [7]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Other, Pining, about memes, judgment spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahHira/pseuds/ShahHira
Summary: Working on a late-night case brings Hoshino a welcome friend.
Relationships: Higashi Toru & Sugiura Fumiya, Hoshino Issei/Sugiura Fumiya, Shirosaki Saori/Mika
Series: The Jester's Quarry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603453
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Pure Love in Kamurocho's Law Offices

**Author's Note:**

> This is done and wasn't nearly as painful as some other series I've had going on! I'm actually kinda proud of myself lol. So, I think those are all the ideas I had, at least for this series. dw I will still be writing Judgment cuz I have more ideassssss
> 
> Warning: contains Judgment spoilers. Thanks for sticking around!

The wind blusters harshly against the windows of the Genda Law Office, creaking its walls and shuddering the panes. Hoshino eyes the flickering lights as he idly scrolls through his phone, cheek squished into his arm. Taking that as an omen he sighs as he deactivates notifications and lays the phone face-down, stretching out his sore back from sitting all day. Eventually he gets back to work.

Business has remained relatively straightforward for a few months now. Between the three of them they’ve managed to wash down the cases they’ve received into smooth settlements, both on paper and in court. Good thing, too, since Hoshino’s unwillingly dedicated a majority of his brainpower into coming to terms with how he feels about Sugiura. Even the absurd cases where Yagami needs him to tag along every once in a while don’t distract him enough; it’s too much to hope for the detective to miss the way he jumps when he pulls him in for a chat in a cafe during a stakeout, smile all cat-like: “So, you and Sugiura, huh?”

It pulls an embarrassed groan from Hoshino. In the empty office the reverberation is oddly comforting so he does it again. He’s getting nothing done and there’s nothing to even distract him. Maybe what he needs is a change of scenery.

The options are kind of limited so he settles for the change in scenery that is ten feet away. Which are the stiff couches, of course.

It’s either that or the floor and Hoshino’s not quite that desperate yet, sitting with his laptop glued to his thighs. Maybe the stiffness will turn out to be a blessing in disguise: just uncomfortable enough to motivate him to get through this convoluted case…

The very thought of it makes him cringe automatically. In a way, he supposes it’s AD-9’s fault. That infamous case is why Hoshino’s been stuck here since eight in the morning trying to make sense of the medical lawsuit glaring at him challengingly through the screen. He’d eagerly asked for its assignment, rationalizing that the experience he’d gained due to AD-9’s relation to Alzheimers would help see him through.

He sighs, zoning out, letting the complicated medical report blur across his eyes. It was a bit presumptuous for him to assume that, he admits, closing his eyes and leaning back. But thinking back to that mess, wading through a maze of information, precious time ticking down… Hesitation like that gets you killed in  _ that  _ kind of case.

Hoshino jolts under the image of Sugiura clutching his bloodied abdomen at the hospital, face shallow, pale, sweaty. He never wants that to happen again.

He shakes the image out of his mind, getting up to fix himself a cup of something warm. And it won’t, not if he can stay awake and manage to make sense of these reports and find the weak link that’ll save everyone a whole lot of trouble…

There’s nothing in the kitchen that sates his appetite so he goes back to the couch empty-handed. His eyes droop as soon as he plops down, mind drifting back to Sugiura’s ever cocky smile, present even when staggering out the hospital a week after the trial ended. Addicting warmth fills his body. He chases the feeling, settling in for a nap…

“...yo, you gonna wake up or what?”

Light filters annoyingly through his eyelids. Hoshino blinks awake, drowsy and disoriented. Who was talking…?

“I came all this way just to find you asleep? Yeesh. What am I gonna do with all this coffee, drink it all by myself?”

The smell of fresh caffeine makes him stir, and that familiar laugh tickles his insides. He smiles unknowingly.

“AH what the crap!”

Doesn’t stop him from yelping, though  – not when he witnesses a long body inhabiting the previously-empty couch across from him. Sugiura winks. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Sugiura, w-what- how – ?” Hoshino pauses, licks his dry lips. “How did you get in here?”

“I was a burglary ringleader, remember? Easy for an expert like me. Also the window is always open by the elevator. Not very good security for a law firm.”

“Right… Makes sense.”

He checks the time. Knocked out for a good thirty minutes or so. Plenty of time for Sugiura to sneak in and cover his tracks. At least the office doesn’t look broken in; it really must’ve been that easy. He should probably tell Genda-sensei.

“How’d you know I was still here?”

He points up. “Walked by and the lights were still on. Higashi suggested bringing coffee for everyone still stuck here.”

“Higashi? He’s here too?”

Sugiura nods to the window. Hoshino looks out to see Higashi loitering near the entrance, looking every bit the yakuza with his well-worn scowl and flashy suit. It eases slightly when he waves up at the two.

“What’re you still doing here anyway?” Sugiura asks after giving him a thumbs-up, watching him leave. “It’s past hours and you’re all alone here. They punishing you with more overtime?”

Now that the sleep’s fully left his body Hoshino can answer more clearly. He clears his throat, sitting up properly. “No, it’s not like that. There’s this case that’s being a pain…” He rubs at his eye, already exhausted.

Wordlessly, Sugiura hands him one of the cups of coffee. It’s insanely sugary and heavily roasted. Just what he needs. 

“Thank you,” Hoshino mutters, savoring the taste. The wordless exchange touches him greatly. He swallows around the grateful lump in his chest and continues, “I’ve been working on this case ever since I got it and I’m no closer to understanding what any of it means.”

“Damn. You’re a thorough worker, Hoshino-kun, what’s stumping you?”

The compliment shoots pleasure up Hoshino’s spine. He ducks his face behind the laptop screen. “You remember AD-9 and how it was supposed to be a miracle drug for Alzheimers?”

“Don’t tell me we’ve picked up  _ another  _ complicated murder mystery where the weapon of choice is syringes or something creepy like that.”

“No, of course not! This is a malpractice case! I’m only mentioning it because the method I used to learn about AD-9 is similar. The only thing is we’re not on a time crunch like we were before. Meaning now I’m gonna do whatever it takes to fully understand what exactly went on in this hospital. That means reviewing Operating Room schedules, learning hospital code, monitoring every single employee on what they were doing during the incident. And if that means I have to google every other word, then… Did… did you just take a sip of my coffee?”

Sugiura doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. He nonchalantly finishes his sip. “Hey, I paid for these.”

“There are four other cups. Why’d you have to take mine?”

“It was for your coworkers who aren’t here. And besides this is my favorite flavor!”

“Should’ve thought of that before since  _ you  _ were the one who handed it to me in the first place, Sugiura- _ san _ .”

“How silly of me, Hoshino- _ kun _ .”

“Tch, that’s not even fair. We’re the same age. I should call you Fumiya-kun.”

“Ha, only Okubo-san calls me that. What, you jealous?”

His laugh is tinkling, raindrops of sweet water flowing down like a blessing. He can’t work up the energy to be mad, especially at how adorable the fluffy foam is gathered on his upper lip. His own tingle at the thought of what it would feel like to kiss them.

Sugiura claps his hands together, bowing deeply. “Nothing can get past you, Mr. Handsome Lawyer. Surely I don’t deserve unhealthy amounts of coffee like you do. Please excuse my inferior intellect!”

The exasperated shove he gets from Hoshino releases more giggles. Hoshino rolls his eyes. “Ugh, you’re spared this time, I guess.”

“How merciful. Anyhow! Is there any way I can help to speed this up? Since I’m here and all.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t want to drag you into this. I'm even getting lost running circles around it.”

“Then we’ll take it from the top.”

The lazy frontflip Sugiura executes over the coffee table to squeeze right in next to Hoshino has his heart racing with a bizarre mix of concern, awe, alarm, and yeah, a little bit of lust. The sliver of tummy that briefly peeks out makes his mind go blank.

Sugiura leans forward to study at the screen, chin in hand. “Alright let’s review what we have. That way I can get caught up to speed and we’ll have two brains to sort this out.” He gives a thumbs-up. “Ready?”

He can’t say no to such a candid offer of help, and he doesn’t want to let down that encouraging smile either. Scrolling through his notes Hoshino outlines what he has so far.

The wind continues its battering beat, unrelenting. The case makes less and less sense as midnight comes and floats by, swallowed up by the timeless void. Smudges of inky night darkness look the same all times of the hour in this city. Eventually Sugiura has his legs propped up on the coffee table, body slouched into the worn cushions. He puffs a sigh into Hoshino’s shoulder.

“Bored already?” Hoshino huffs. 

“Hm.”

Wow. Not even enough energy to properly provoke him. That’s new.

He’s not gonna point that out, though. He’ll take a sleepy Sugiura cuddling up to his side, like a bored out of his mind boyfriend doing his best to stay awake for his workaholic boyfriend in solidarity. He sips at his coffee, entertaining the fantasy. It’s so cute the image tugs at his heartstrings, affection bittersweet. Well, he’s got a whole night to commit this feeling to memory.

_ Snap! _

He’s in the middle of downing a shot of coffee when Hoshino comes face to face with the lens of a phone camera.

He chokes mid-swallow. “Sugiura, what the hell – ”

A coughing fit takes over. He wouldn’t be so worked up about snapping a candid  – if it isn’t for the absolutely cunning smirk lighting the mischief behind the bastard's eyes, snickering to himself. He’s definitely planning to use that for some cringey meme usage, Hoshino just  _ knows  _ it.

"Delete that!" He lunges across the couch with surprising energy, managing to get a solid grip on Sugiura's phone.

More than that, though, is the notion that Sugiura has caught a photo of Hoshino in the middle of doing something mundane and graceless  – and that in and of itself is far too embarrassing for his crush to be in possession of.

"Hahahah, nope! 'Specially not when you're this worked up!"

In spite of catching him off-guard Sugiura maintains his hold on the phone. He giggles at Hoshino's dogged expression, arms stretched out behind his head to keep his distance. He tugs backwards, rough and strong: since both are fighting to get the phone, they both fall with a bodily thump onto the couch.

"..."

"..."

This must be some kind of sick joke the universe is playing against him, Hoshino figures. Burning mortification scorches him, up his face and down his arm where only his flat palm on Sugiura’s chest is holding himself up from collapsing outright. The body beneath him watches, lips parted, eyes glossed with piercing intent. He shows no sign of struggling under Hoshino’s weight, waiting it out for… something. Hoshino holds his breath. His arm shakes. 

“Hah… trapped me good. Looks like you won’t become a meme after all.”

Hoshino says nothing.

“How unfortunate. Memeification is the highest form of flattery, you know. You should be honored I’m doing this.”

Hoshino still says nothing.

“Is that what you really want? To be a normie?”

The silence grows long. Too long. Sugiura sighs, all the fight in him gone. The muscles underneath him relax, Hoshino feels, but it’s not one of relief. It’s… disappointment? A kind of sad acceptance. He slowly hands over the phone. Unlocks it, hovers over the delete button, expression shadowed by a hooded gaze. Like he’s been...

“I won’t make you if you don’t want me to.”

Like he’s been…

Rejected.

The phone ends up on the floor. Hoshino would be self-conscious of the fact that his fastest reaction time is slapping away the outstretched phone in Sugiura’s hands. Would be, if he could think past the message between the lines and the renewed hope blossoming in Sugiura’s wide eyes as he inches closer. And closer, and closer. His hand trails up to cup his soft cheek and tilt it upwards.

It’s one thing to see Sugiura’s trademark smirk. It’s a whole different story when Hoshino feels them go slack with shock, his own lips pressing against his, eyes closed in concentration, studying every twitch and inaudible gasp as they work against each other. With how hard he’s kissing he wouldn’t be surprised if he leaves a mark.

His gleefully hammering heart wishes it, wishes it so badly, but there’s no response on Sugiura’s end. He makes to pull back  – and is stopped by two long legs bracing his movement. 

“Where are you going?”

Suigura’s voice is raspy and low, eyes blown wide with want. Despite that a cloud of seriousness hangs over him, searching for second thoughts or misunderstandings.

Hoshino leaves no room for that. He’s a professional, through and through. And he makes sure Sugiura learns the truth, diving back in with renewed vigor, elated to feel a smile washing over his best friend’s lips. He feels relief in every limb, from his fingers lacing through his hair, legs tugging him forward, twined around him like an octopus. He’s more than happy to give himself up.

“You realize how much I’ve wanted to kiss your chubby cute face, Hoshino-kun?”

Sugiura sighs breathy little giggles as Hoshino buries his face in his chest, inhaling that crisp scent. A heart thuds underneath, as gleeful as his own. The warm, safe cocoon drowns all his insecurities. It also brings all his exhaustion to the forefront. He collapses like a limp sponge, letting out a long whine. He wants to stay in Sugiura’s arms forever.

“Sleep now, Hoshino-kun,” he feels a hand petting his hair, “don’t worry about the case. You earned it.”

He loves him. Simple as that. He falls asleep, knowing the truth that had been safely stored within his soul belongs to someone he trusts.

______

Saori doesn’t get to the office until way past her usual time. She isn’t really late, per se; she’d called ahead earlier to let Genda-sensei know she’d slept through her alarm. She hadn’t been so careless since her high school days. But ah, she couldn’t stop thinking about her date with Mika-san last night, and how her sweet parting kiss left butterflies stirring her mind, replaying the scene over and over again...

A smile twitches into existence, then morphs into a thoughtful frown. Genda-sensei had been awfully lenient, telling her he better not see her in the office until midday, chuckling as he hung up the phone. She has the feeling Yagami is involved in this arrangement somehow, spreading the gossip he pretends not to love. She knows the detective is more nosy than he lets on.

Ah. Speaking of.

“Yagami-san,” she greets him as she steps out of the elevator. He’s smoking out the window, giving a wave in return. “What brings you here?”

It can’t be work-related. There’s a self-satisfied smirk livening his usual pensive expression, chasing away the somber cloud that always seems to follow him from afar. He’s been smiling a lot more lately. Saori can’t say it’s a bad change of pace.

Though she could live without that smirk being turned onto her, eyebrows raised in a particular way that means he’s currently fitting all the puzzle pieces together.

“Is that a new necklace, Saori-san?”

Shit. Mika-san’s necklace! She remembers her drunkenly fitting on the flashy jewelry around her neck in that bar, cooing at how pretty it complemented her eyes.

Her cheeks grow hot, valiantly not letting it show. Yagami chuckles knowingly but luckily he drops it, motioning towards the office proper. “Anyway, go and catch the latest in this week’s “Romance in Kamurocho'' before the juicy gossip gets stale. Can’t believe Higashi wasn’t exaggerating…”

The last part he says to himself, shaking his head as he exits the foyer, leaving Saori to decipher the confusing message.

“...oh.”

The couch is small, especially for two grown boys but Sugiura and Hoshino make do. Limbs haphazardly hang off the sides. Sugiura still has his shoes on. Hoshino’s tie is a wild piece of cloth wrapped around his torso, and he’ll doubtless be unhappy at the wrinkled state of his suit when he wakes up.

Saori laughs quietly. “Aw.”

_ When  _ he wakes up  – right now, it looks like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than against Sugiura, tucked under a protective arm and more at peace than she’s ever seen the restless lawyer, always wanting to be busy, to do something with his hands and active mind. It’s good to see him slow down and appreciate the simple things in life.

Genda-sensei comments something about young love and putters away, humming happily. 

_ All sorts of love _ , she wants to correct, thinking of Mika-san, of Yagami-san, of Genda-sensei. She holds up her phone and snaps a picture.

She finds Sugiura cracking open a sleep-puffed eye to give her a sour look. “Don’t worry,” she assures, “it’s only for Hoshino-kun’s eyes.”

“Fumiya...kun… few more minutes...”

Yes, all sorts of love. Sugiura’s face fills with an impressive mix of wonder and pride and something potently affectionate when he drops a simple reassuring kiss on Hoshino’s head, who snuggles even deeper. 

Just another typical week in Kamurocho. Saori goes to fetch some tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't write endings it's horribly written but if I go back to fix it I'm just gonna scrap the whole thing and that means more waiting so I won't. Also I love Saori


End file.
